Ring of Fire
by piper winchester
Summary: Feliz Ano Novo pra você também, seu cretino alado.


Esse aqui é o presente da Asmodhia :D

* * *

**Ring of Fire**

John levou o cigarro aos lábios, jogando a fumaça cinza para o alto. Estava estranhando toda aquela calmaria na cidade e especialmente no mundo. Sem desastres naturais, demônios possuindo gatos... Porra nenhuma. Nem uma droga de batida de carro.

Estava largado no sofá com a camisa branca totalmente aberta, deixando o tórax à mostra, subindo e descendo com pesados ressonares do fumante invicto que era.

Riu de lado, escorregando o braço do encosto do sofá até o acento, roçando os dedos por uma garrafa aberta de whisky. Apanhou-a e deixou-a em seu colo.

Tirou o cigarro da boca, deixando-o de lado para poder tomar um gole do líquido âmbar direto do gargalo, fazendo um leve bico de desgosto quando a bebida arranhou sua garganta.

- E aí, Johnny-boy?

Constantine bufou audivelmente. – Ah não! – Observou o visitante indesejado com profundo desdém.

- Ah, sim! – O homem loiro vestido num terno branco rira gostosamente, sentando ao lado do mago no sofá. – Relaxe Johnny, já brinquei com o Balthazar antes de vir pra cá. – Comentou com naturalidade, afagando de forma sugestiva a coxa do outro.

- Que animador. – Constantine riu sarcástico. – E veio aqui pra quê, exatamente? Conversar sobre o preço das almas esse mês, Lú?

Lúcifer rira alto, os cantos de seus lábios erguendo-se suavemente num sorriso predatório. – Como você é rude, Johnny! Não vê que... Só quero conversar um pouco? – A mão que apertava a coxa passeara sugestivamente pelo volume da calça, subindo um pouco até a barriga.

- E você conversa com a mão? – Ralhou o exorcista mal humorado. – Eu realmente não tenho tempo pra isso.

Lúcifer dera um meio sorriso e afastou a mão que tocava o exorcista, deixando-a quieta em seu próprio colo. – Oh claro... Vai continuar aí sentado se lamentando como um canceroso por estar sem nada pra fazer. E aqui estou eu, Johnny, pronto para acabar com seu tédio.

- Conheço seu jeito de acabar com o tédio. – Bufara com desdém, colocando o cigarro de volta nos lábios secos. – E eu passo.

- Johnny, Johnny, Johnny... – Cantarolou o anjo caído com graça. – Sabe, você devia sair um pouco. É Ano Novo, sabe?

Constantine não agüentou, desatando a rir sarcástico. – Não, isso só pode ser piada... Lúcifer sendo o garoto propaganda do Ano Novo. Conta outra, Lú.

O anjo caído deu de ombros. – Sabe como é... Quando você passa muito tempo com as coisas que você não gosta, você acaba... Aceitando-as. – Escorregou a mão diretamente ao volume da calça do exorcista e riu levemente. – Vamos fazer um acordo.

- Nem vem. – O exorcista ralhou, ligando a televisão.

- Não um daqueles acordos, Johnny. Uma coisa mais... Humana. – O anjo caído explicara com um sorriso divertido, abrindo discretamente a braguilha da calça do outro. – Como, por exemplo... Isso. – Afastou o tecido que ficava colado à virilha do exorcista, sorrindo levemente ao encontrar o que procurava.

John soltou uma exclamação silenciosa. Então... O diabo ia masturbá-lo assim de livre e espontânea vontade? – Porra... – Acabou gemendo baixo entre dentes quando Lúcifer começou a massagear toda a extensão de seu membro.

- Você e essa linguagem chula... – Suspirou Lúcifer como se fosse um puritano, massageando com um pouco mais de vigor o órgão do exorcista. – Isso é tão... Inapropriado.

- Até parece que você não gosta... Hum... – Constantine se contorceu levemente sob o sofá, para a alegria do anjo caído. Ele parecia torturá-lo com aquela massagem, indo para cima e para baixo ora rápido, ora devagar, os olhos muito brilhantes fixos em seu rosto como se ele fosse alguma obra de arte.

Lúcifer sentiu o pré-gozo deixar seus dedos levemente úmidos e deu uma risadinha marota, masturbando o exorcista com uma rapidez sobrehumana até que ele soltasse um gemido audível, não demorando a gozar com força em sua mão.

- Aqui está seu presente de Ano Novo, Johnny. – Piscou Lúcifer, afastando a mão melada do membro do exorcista, lambendo os dedos despudoradamente. – Feliz Ano Novo. E... – Lambeu os lábios com o mesmo sorriso. – Se você contar isso pra alguém irei ficar um pouco desapontado.

John respirou fundo, abrindo a boca para dar uma resposta cretina mas o anjo caído já tinha desaparecido.

- Feliz Ano Novo pra você também, seu cretino alado.


End file.
